Artic Waters
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [SpencerBryan, TalaKai] Spencer and Bryan spend a winters day together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Artic waters  
Summery: Spencer and Bryan spend a winters day together.  
Pairings: Spencer/Bryan  
Tala/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, oneshot, pointless  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Don't ask where this came from, cos I don't know and don't ask about the title cos I don't know about that either. Enjoy!

* * *

Large snow flakes hit the window in Bryan's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, curled up in a thick blanket, gazing out the window. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass. The snow fall in Russia this day was heavy and the wind was blowing a gale. Most of the power was out which mean there was no heating.

Bryan shivered and snuggled further into the thick blanket. The air was so cold that even Kai was wearing a thick, oversize jumper. One that used to belong to Tala but he had grown out of it. Tala has grown taller but Bryan was the one who had really grown. He was taller than Tala, which added to his annoyance. Kai pretty much stayed the same size and so has Ian. Kai was pretty annoyed that everyone, but Ian, now towers over him. Compare to Spencer Kai was as tall as his hip! Okay, that might be exaggerating a bit. But Spencer was pretty big. He even got more muscles.

A loud sneeze broke Bryan from his current train of thought. The power outage couldn't have happened at the worst possible time. The smallest member of their team has a bad cast of the flu. Kai was there to watch over the little one, he was about to get him something to eat before the power went since he is the only one allowed in the kitchen. Ian is too young, Bryan is far to handy with knives, Tala is pretty much a walking disaster in the kitchen and Spencer says he just plain sucks at cooking.

A suddenly chill ran up his spine. Bryan shivered and moved away from the window.

"Bryan," It was Kai. "You're freezing. Go and sit in the lounge room. Spencer is going to build a fire in there in a minute."

Bryan shook his head. "Place Ian in the lounge room. I'll be fine."

Kai looked uncertain but knows better than to argue with the platinum hair teen. He reluctantly nods and leaves the room, but not before throwing a glance over his shoulder.

Bryan sighs and turns to look back out the window. He could see nothing but white and gray. Braches of bare trees sway rather dangerously in the wind, looked as though they were ready to snap. But the wind was blowing in the opposite direction so if the braches do break they will do no damage to the house. A few hours ago they may have, but now the wind had change so they were in no danger.

A large but gentle hand placed on his shoulder cause Bryan to stiffen slightly and tear his gaze away from the snow storm outside. He turned his head and was forced to look up at his towering blond teammate.

Spencer frowned and placed his hand on the younger teen's forehead. "Hmm, he was right. You are coming down with something."

Bryan inwardly winced, he knew that Kai was the one that told Spencer that he may have a cold. Well that explains why he's so cold at the moment.

"Why don't you move in front of the fire with the rest of us?"

"I'll just be in the way. Kai is looking after Ian and Tala is trying to get Kai's attention, but Kai is blatantly ignoring him because he's more concern for Ian. And I'm not in the mood to hear them bicker."

It was no secret that Tala had a thing for Kai, but Kai is a little oblivious about the redheads affection for him. He probably doesn't see it because they often argue about something. And it certain doesn't help that Kai is so naïve that he has no idea when someone is hitting on him. It's quite comical when someone tries a pick-up line with Kai only to be turned down flat.

Beside him Bryan heard Spencer sigh. He turns back to the window as he hears Spencer move about the room. He suddenly felt the bed move and felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his body, shocked to find himself pulled back into a well toned, muscular chest.

Bryan gasped. "What… What are you doing?" He managed to stutter out.

The tall blond held Bryan tighter, resting his chin on top of his head. "Keeping you warm since you don't want to move in front of the fire."

The platinum hair teen swallowed. He had always felt a strong connection with his tall blond teammate. He naturally went with Spencer like Kai goes with Tala. Ian is no means the odd one out. He is like the baby brother of the group and goes with whoever he chooses. But mostly he hangs with Kai just to annoy Tala. He can be a cheeky little buggar when he wants to be.

He let out a soft sigh and Bryan leaned back into Spencer chest, feeling warmer already. He smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Spencer nuzzle his cheek in his hair, breathing in deeply.

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard footsteps walking up the hall to his room. He stiffen slightly as the door open. Tala popped his head in and blinked. Bryan felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Tala blinked again and smirked. "Well well, what do we have here?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

Spencer yawned. "I'm keeping Bryan here warm, why?"

"Oh, is that all?" Tala rose an eyebrow at the two of them.

Bryan felt humiliated and tried to hide himself in Spencer's bulky arms. Another pair of footsteps were heard, much softer than Tala's. Kai glanced inside and blinked as well. He walked into the room, said nothing and grabbed Tala by the wrist to drag him back out.

"What? Hey!" Tala wanted to retaliate but instead let Kai drag him away.

Spencer yawned again, burying his face back in Bryan's hair. "Feeling better?"

Bryan blushed again. "Yeah."

He tried to push himself away and stood up, but Spencer had a hold of his arm. He gave it a light tug and crushed Bryan up against his chest again. Bryan fell into the strong chest, ending up perched on Spencer's lap. He struggled to sit up and placed his hand on the warm chest to push himself up. Spencer wrapped his hand around the back of Bryan's neck, slowly moving his head towards his. Bryan felt his eyes close as Spencer covered his lips with his. Bryan sunk against Spencer, losing himself in the embrace.

They stayed together, locked in this passionate embrace, their lips only parting when the need for air grew to great. Spencer laid down, bringing Bryan with him. Spencer laid on his back, cradling Bryan up against his chest, running his fingers through the platinum hair.

The door open again and Kai popped his head in. He said nothing but smiled softly at the two. Bryan returned the smile and snuggled into Spencer's chest. Tala leaned over Kai's shoulder and looked at the scene. He frowned and looked at Kai. Confused Kai looked at Tala, his head tilted to the side. Tala sighed, grabbed Kai and flung him over his shoulder before he strolled out of the room with Kai protesting. Spencer smirked and Bryan chuckled.

Maybe now Kai will get some idea of Tala's affection.

* * *

Just threw a smudging of Tala/Kai in there for fun.

Read and review, pretty please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: The biggest thanks and the warmest ofhugs to everyone who reviewed. Definitely the highlight ofa long and stressfulweek! 

It was going to be a oneshot but I decided to focus on the others perspectives for the lack of having nothing better to do… Also, I wanted to try something a little bit different, expanding my horizons if you will. Enjoy!

* * *

The wind just outside the back door was fierce and Spencer dare not tread any further. It was so strong that the wind would knock him over, what chance would a tiny thing like Kai and Ian have in this storm? Moving quickly, he gathered the firewood and moved back inside. The power had gone out and the only way to keep warm was to light a fire in the fire place. Although they lived in a somewhat modern house, they made sure to have a fire place for occasions such as this. They like to be prepared for any situation and now are grateful that they did. 

Spencer walked into the lounge room and was greeted by a sulking Tala. He was leaning against the wall, on the far side of the room, leering at Kai and Ian across the room. Kai was crouched in front of Ian, wrapping a blanket around the sniffling young teen. Ian had came to Kai earlier that day, complaining about feeling sick. It took a moment for them to realize that he had a bad case of the flu. Since he was raised in the abbey he will recover much faster than the average person.

The reason why Tala was sulking, Spencer could only speculate. He must've tried telling Kai what he feels for the thin teen only to be interrupted, again, by Ian stealing Kai's attention.

"Kai? Could you go and get me some newspaper?" Spencer asked, over his broad shoulder. The delicate teen nodded and rose from his position, not uttering a word.

Kai walked pass the sulking Tala but stop, throwing him a glance Spencer couldn't quite see but knows it was a questioning look regarding Tala's behavior. The redhead muttered something the blond couldn't hear and turned his nose up in the air. Kai shook his head and walked away.

Turning back to the fire place, Spencer broke a few smaller pieces of wood and dug his hand into his pocket looking for matches, he knows he has them around here somewhere.

Behind him he heard a sneeze. He glance over his shoulder at the smallest member. "Don't worry Ian, we'll have the fire lit soon."

The young boy nodded and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"Oi, Tala, stop sulking and help me find the matches."

The said teen glared at his overly tall blond teammate but pushed himself away from the wall, glancing around the room. A few moments later Kai walked in carrying a bundle of paper and a box of matches.

"I wasn't certain if you already had matches so a grabbed another box." Kai said as he handed the paper and matches to Spencer.

"I though we did but we can't find them at the moment so I'm glad you did."

Kai nodded but his eyes held a faraway look in them. Spencer noticed and so did Tala.

"Kai?"

"I'm a little concern for Bryan. I do not think he is well."

Spencer nodded and smiled at Kai's precise but delicate speech. "After I build this fire I'll go and check on him, all right?"

Kai nodded again and turned his attention back to Ian on the lounge chair closest to the fire place. Spencer turned his attention to the fire place and set about making a blazing fire. He grabbed some paper, crumbled it in his hand, placed it in the fireplace and placed the small sticks of wood on it. He grabbed the box of matches and with a flick of his wrist lit a match.

He stood up, stretching his long frame. "Tala keep an eye on this fire while I go and check on Bryan."

The redhead nodded and moved closer to the fire. Spencer left the room and walked up the cold hallway, leading to the platinum hair's bedroom. He opened the door slightly and glanced inside. He didn't try to sneak in. When you are as tall and as broad as he is, sneaking simply isn't an option. He'll leave it to the slimmer members of his team. Besides he would look incredibly stupid.

The platinum hair youth was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in a thick blanket, trying to keep warm as he stare out the window at the blizzard raging outside. He looked somewhat peaceful but yet fragile. Bryan didn't seem to notice Spencer's presence as he stood behind him and jumped slightly when Spencer gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gazed up, slightly startled at him.

Spencer frowned and laid a hand on Bryan's forehead. "Hm, he was right. You are coming down with something."

He saw Bryan winced ever so slightly as he figures out that Kai was the one that told him about his predicament. He shivers slightly and pull the blanket closer to him.

"Why don't you move in front of the fire with the rest of us?" Spencer asked.

"I'll just be in the way. Kai is looking after Ian and Tala is trying to get Kai's attention, but Kai is blatantly ignoring him because he's more concern for Ian. And I'm not in the mood to hear them bicker." Bryan shrugged, turning back to the window.

Spencer smirked a little of all the failed attempts Tala had trying to gain Kai's attention. They either don't get through to the naïve boy or they go awry and they argue with Tala sulking and Kai giving him a really cold shoulder. Throw Ian in there who acts like Kai's snotty, protective younger brother in the mix and you have a plot far better than any of those day time soap operas.

Spencer sighed at the shivering teen, remembering that Bryan can be so stubborn at times. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down as he wrapped his arms around the tall and slim teammate. He felt Bryan stiffen as he pulled him back into his chest.

"What… what are you doing?" Bryan stumbled over his words.

Spencer smiled and held the cute, blushing teen closer, resting his chin in his hair. "Keeping you warm since you don't want to move in front of the fire."

He felt Bryan swallow. Spencer always held a fondness for the platinum hair teen in his arms. Although their relationship was not as nearly as confusing as Tala's and Kai's, he did not make a move sooner because of his other two teammates relationship, or lack of, unknowingly took center stage, where he and Bryan would make bets about trivial matters concerning the shameless redhead and the oblivious bluenette.

Hearing a soft sigh from his friend, Spencer felt Bryan lean back into the embrace. Spencer couldn't help but nuzzle his cheek in the soft hair and breathing in his essence, feeling a slight giggle from Bryan.

Time went by, how long Spencer wasn't sure but he notice that Bryan was drifting off to sleep in his arms and smiled down fondly at him. Bryan suddenly stiffen when the sound of someone walking up the hallway reached their ears. Spencer figured it was Tala, since Kai walks like a ninja, silent and graceful, Ian runs where ever he is going but right now he is sick, so Tala is the only one left.

The door open and a red hair teen popped his head in. He felt Bryan shift in his arms, but Spencer merely gazed at Tala with a careless expression. He'd probably be insanely jealous that Spencer managed to get to spend some time with Bryan.

Tala blinked again and smirked. "Well well, what do we have here?" He asked, stepping into the room.

Spencer yawned. "I'm keeping Bryan here warm, why?"

"Oh, is that all?" Tala rose an eyebrow at the two of them.

Spencer felt Bryan shift again, trying to hide in his arms, blushing profusely. He was about to ask Tala to leave when a pair of soft, but hurried footsteps were heard. Kai glanced inside and blinked. He walked inside, although he said nothing, his eyes held no objections to the two of them. Kai grabbed Tala's arm, dragging the protesting teen from the room. From the expression Spencer had caught from Tala's face he was relishing in the fact that he receiving physical contact from his crush.

Spencer turned his attention back to Bryan who was still blushing. He smirked and nuzzled his hair again. "Feeling better?"

Nodding softly. "Yeah."

Bryan shifted again and tried to move, but Spencer would have none of that, he snared the slim mans wrist, pulling him back against him. Bryan fell into his lap, blushing, his eyes wide. Before Spencer realized what he was doing he pulled Bryan into a kiss, to which he had responded.

After the long and drawn out kiss, Spencer laid down, cradling Bryan against his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

The door opened slightly again and Kai popped his head in. Spencer lifted his head to greet the teen and was glad when he smiled softly at Bryan. Suddenly a redhead peeked over Kai's shoulder, looking annoyed. He gazed at Kai who returned the gaze with a confused one. Tala suddenly sighed and bent down, lifting the light teen over his shoulder and marched out of the room.

Spencer smirked when he felt Bryan laugh. He wonders how this little episode will turn out.

* * *

Tala's version is next and then Kai. A little bit different, wasn't it. Ok, it was strange, but that doesn't matter. I need to keep scribbling or I'll get attacked by writers block, so no matter how crap it is, I'm putting it up. Someone might like it… 

Read and review, pretty please with sugar on top.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Big thanks to Werewolf of fire, Dark Kaiser, Kuro shinzui, Mimicking Karma, and Winter-Rae and everyone else who reviewed the first chapter. 

There is no real point to this fic. None. It's just mindless fluff to keep me busy and writers block at bay. I've decided to do this chapter a little bit different to the others. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

* * *

The wind outside was howling. It seems that the yearly winter blizzards are a little early this year, but just as fierce as last years. Tala sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had just finished placing tape on the windows just in case they blow out. They got no warning of this blizzard. It just about appeared out of nowhere, but fortunately they were prepared.

Tala tugged at his sweater and the lights began to flicker. A few moments later, the power went out. Tala groaned at how typical that was. Although it was around 11 am there was very little light.

"Tala?" Kai walked into the room. "The powers gone. Are there candles in here?"

Grabbing a torch that was nearby, Tala flicked it on and looked in a few cupboards. Kai walked over and squatted down next to him, his hands on his knees, his knees together. A few seconds later Tala pulled out a box of church candles and handed them to Kai. Kai grabbed the box and stood up straight. He turns to leave the room but stopped and turned to Tala.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked, as Tala absentmindedly looked for more candles.

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to Kai. "I guess you can say there is something"  
"And what would that be?"

Tala said nothing but grabbed Kai by the shoulders. Kai blinked up at him, his eyes filled with confusion. Tala can't help but think Kai is absolutely adorable when he was confused, especially in that oversize sweater Tala had given him. He didn't want it anymore and thought Kai would look cute in his sweater. The sweater reached Kai's knees and the neck would slip occasionally, exposing a shoulder.

Tightening his grip slightly on Kai's shoulders, Tala began to lower his head, edging his lips closer to Kai's, their lips inches apart.

"Kai? Achoo!" A sniffle was heard.

Kai moved away from Tala, whose eye was twitching in annoyance as his youngest teammate interrupted him again. He swears that kid has something against him.

"Ian? What are you doing up?" Kai asked as he knelt down in front of the young boy.

Ian sneezed again and wiped his nose. "I'm cold."

Kai placed his hands on the tiny boys shoulders and glanced at Tala from over his shoulder. "Tala, could you ask Spencer to start a fire in the lounge room, please?"

A fire would be a good idea. He can throw Ian in it! He growls softly but nodded, stalking out of the room, leaving behind a confused Kai.

What really annoys Tala is that even though Kai is the hottest thing since fire he has no idea about how attractive he is or why anyone would hit on him. The one consolation in this is that even though Kai is unaware of Tala's affection for him, he is also unaware of anyone else's. And Tala finds great joy watching Kai shrug off and turn down others without missing a heartbeat. He has often seen Tyson try to gain Kai's attention, only to be turned down flat. It makes him laugh sometimes.

"Hey Spencer!" The said blond turned around. Tala was slightly miffed that Spencer had the guts to grow taller and gain more muscles, he could hardly see his neck. Although he didn't have a body like a body builder, he had more than enough muscles.

"Kai wants you to start a fire." The blond nods and heads for the back door where they keep the wood for occasions like this.

Kai walked in a few moments later with Ian holding his hand and in the other he was carrying a blanket. Ian hoped up on the lounge and Kai wrapped the blanket around him.

It was times like these that Tala wished that he was sick, so he can have Kai looking after him. Kai follows requests from the sick but Tala had a feeling that if he was sick Kai wouldn't understand half of his requests. Stupid, naïve little minx.

Tala leaned against the wall, pouting when Spencer entered. He heard Spencer ask Kai to get some newspaper. Tala opened one eye and watched as Kai walk by. He suddenly stopped and sent him a look that asked what was wrong.

Tala pouted and stuck his nose in the air after muttering. "Nothing's wrong."

He heard Kai sigh and silently walk away. He also heard Spencer snort and go about fixing the fire. He knows that Spencer and Bryan thinks that his and Kai's, for a lack of a better word, relationship is comical. The way Kai would merely blink at his advances. He also knows that there is something going on between Spencer and Bryan, which makes him wonder why haven't they entered into a romantic relationship yet.

"Oi! Tala stop sulking and help me find the matches."

Tala scowled at his tall teammate but pushed away from the wall. He wasn't sulking, merely brooding with a pout, but it certainly was not sulking! He glanced around the room but saw no little box of matches.

Kai re-entered the room a few moments later, with paper and matches. He walked over to Spencer and handed him what he needed. "I wasn't certain if you already had matches so a grabbed another box."

"I though we did but we can't find them at the moment so I'm glad you did."

Kai nodded but his eyes held a faraway look in them. Tala blinked at him and snorted to himself that Kai must be worried about something. His eyes always hold the same look when he is concerned about something.

"Kai?"

"I'm a little concern for Bryan. I do not think he is well."

Tala blinked again and moved to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall again. This is something that also erks him about Kai. Kai is well aware for Spencer's and Bryan's affection for each other but is completely and utterly oblivious to anyone's affection directed towards him. Dammit! Kai is a very complex person, which is why so many are attracted towards him. Not that he would notice. Tala snorted to himself again.

"Tala keep an eye on this fire while I go and check on Bryan." said Spencer, breaking Tala's train of thought.

Nodding, Tala moved closer to the fire as Spencer left the room. Tala carefully placed a few logs of wood on the fire, watching idly as sparks floated up the chimney. He heard Kai move and sit down next to him, sitting on his knees.

"Ian is asleep." Kai said quietly.

Tala glanced over his shoulder and saw Ian asleep, his head leaning against the arm of the chair. Good. Tala turned his gaze to Kai who was staring intently at the flames.

"You did not tell me what was bothering you earlier, did you?"

Tala slowly slipped an arm around Kai's shoulders, his other hand turning Kai face towards him. "I didn't, did I?" He tilted Kai's chin up and moved to place his lips on those cherry red ones when once again a sneeze interrupted him. Tala groaned and let go of Kai, standing up abruptly, nearly knocking him over.

"I'm going to check on Bryan." He said simply and stormed out of the room.

He marched up the hallway and muttered obscenities to himself. That little brat has something against him, he just knows it. What did he ever do to him? Maybe it was all those times he threw the kid out the window cos he was bugging him. Hm…

Opening the door to Bryan's bedroom he blinked when he saw Bryan and Spencer snuggling on Bryan's bed. He saw Bryan blush and he smirked. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Spencer yawned. "I'm keeping Bryan here warm, why?"

"Oh, is that all?" Tala rose an eyebrow at the two of them. He notice Bryan shiver and try to hide himself in Spencer's arms. Tala wish he could do that to Kai. He felt something tug at his heart and settle in his stomach.

Jealously. Great.

Kai hurriedly walked in and glanced inside the room. Tala ignored him, wanting to poke more fun at the couple when he felt Kai grab his arm, dragging him from the room.

"What? Hey!" He said, half-heartedly, not bothering to retaliate. He let Kai drag him from the room.

"Why did you do that?"

"Leave them be, Tala." Kai said simply. "You're acting strange today. What is wrong?"

"You don't know, do you? You're so naïve, it makes me sick sometimes, I swear. You want to know what my problem is? It's you, all right. You're my problem."

Kai blinked, his eyes hurtful. "What could I have done to upset you?"

"That's my point!" Tala fumed. He was about to continue when Ian walked in. Tala stopped and looked at the small teen. "Go and sit in front of the fire, Ian." He said while taking Ian's arm and dragging him back to the lounge room.

Ian jumped back into his seat and stared at Tala.

"What?" Tala asked, agitated.

"You shouldn't be angry at Kai." The little one said simply. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you have against me?"

Ian looked bewildered for a moment. "I have nothing against you. I just like seeing you squirm." He said, a cheeky smile forming on his lips.

Tala's eye twitched again. He growled something that was even incoherent to him. Ian giggled from the lounge and dove under the blanket when Tala glared at him.

Running his hand through his hair, Tala went to look for Kai. He found Kai and Bryan's bedroom, he looked over his shoulder at Bryan and Spencer. He frowned and looked at Kai. Kai returned the look, confused and slightly hurt. Tala sighed, bent down and lifted Kai up onto his shoulder. He then strolled out the room.

"Tala, what on earth has gotten into you today? Put me down."

Tala placed Kai on his feet, then grabbed him by the shoulders, crushing the younger man into his chest, bending his head and placing his open mouth on Kai's. He felt Kai gasp and grab onto him and Tala took the opportunity to explore the interior beyond his lips and teeth. He let go of Kai's shoulders and wound themselves around the petite waist. Suddenly he felt Kai sink against him, opening his mouth even more, wounding his own arms around his neck, pulling himself deeper into the kiss.

Tala broke the kiss and wrapped Kai up in his arms. "You get it now?"

"This is way you were so irritable." Kai said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tala growled.

* * *

Jesus Christ! This was longer than the previously two. Whoops. Kai's is next and it will probably be as long as this one. I wanted to go back and make Bryan's and Spencer's slightly longer but couldn't find a way to extendedbut couldn't.And don'tcha just love naïve Kai? He makes me squeal.

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

The final chapter of this really incrediably pointless fic. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

The howling wind outside, the sound of snow battering the window made Kai fell uneasy. He knew he and the others were safe. But he was still a little worried. Ian came to him this morning complaining about feeling sick. Bryan had a fever this morning, one of which he tried to hide. And Tala was acting weird around him. He would be all friendly but then he would growl and snarl whenever Ian walks into the room. Did they have a fight?

Kai tugged gently at the jumper Tala had given him. He wasn't too fond of long sleeves but he had always liked this jumper and was happy when Tala suddenly gave it to him. The jumper was a little too big for him, but he liked it none the less. And so did Tala. He seemed to be extra friendly around him whenever he wears it.

And Kai can't figure out why.

The wind howled again and he felt the house shudder a little and then the lights went out. Kai sighed and walked into the storage room where Tala was, taping up the windows.

"Tala?" Kai walked into the room. "The powers gone. Are there candles in here?"

He watched as Tala grab a torch that was nearby, Tala flicked it on and looked in a few cupboards. Kai walked over and squatted down next to him, his hands on his knees, his knees together. A few seconds later Tala pulled out a box of church candles and handed them to Kai. Kai grabbed the box and stood up straight. He turns to leave the room but stopped and turned to Tala.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked, as Tala absentmindedly looked for more candles.

Tala stopped what he was doing and walked over to Kai. "I guess you can say there is something"  
"And what would that be?"

Tala said nothing but grabbed Kai by the shoulders. Kai blinked up at Tala, feeling confused. Tala only seemed friendly whenever they were alone. He couldn't understand why. Did the others tell him that he was going soft or something? But then again they wouldn't say something like that unless they were joking, so it couldn't be that.

Kai felt Tala tightened his grip on his shoulders. Kai blinked again and watched as Tala slowly leaned forward, his lips a few inches away from his. Their lips edged closer and Kai felt startled.

"Kai? Achoo!" A sniffle was heard.

Kai moved away from Tala, and squatted down in front of Ian who rubbed his eyes. "Ian? What are you doing up?" He asked.

Ian sniffled, sneezed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I'm cold."

Placing his hands on the tiny boys shoulders, Kai glanced at Tala from over his shoulder. "Tala, could you ask Spencer to start a fire in the lounge room, please?"

A fire would warm Ian up and keep the house a little warmer for everyone. Kai heard Tala growl softly and then stalk out the room. Kai blinked again and turned his attention to Ian.

"I'll get you a blanket and you can sit in front of the fire. That will keep you warm." Kai said softly, standing up, offering his hand to Ian. Ian sniffled again and slipped his hand in Kai's. Kai walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a large, woolen blanket to keep Ian warm.

Snuggling up in this in front of a warm fire will help Ian's flu. Kai was certain of it. He and Ian walked into the lounge room where Tala was. He looked like he had something on his mind. Ian hopped up onto the lounge chair closest to the fire place and Kai wrapped him up in the blanket. Ian sniffled again and snuggled into the blanket.

"You going to stay with me?" The little one asked.

"Of course." Kai said, softly, ruffling up his hair slightly. Ian smiled and giggled.

"Kai? Could you go and get me some newspaper?" Spencer asked, over his broad shoulder.

Standing up quietly, Kai nodded and walked towards the hallway, where he had to walk pass Tala who was leaning against the wall, and from the looks of things he was pouting. Kai stopped in front of him and glanced at him, mentally asking what's wrong.

Tala pouted and stuck his nose in the air after muttering. "Nothing's wrong."

Kai couldn't help but sigh wearily at the redhead. He can be so confusing at times. He shook his head and continued down the hall. He walked pass Bryan's bedroom and glanced inside. Bryan was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket, staring out the window.

"Bryan," Kai said. Bryan turned around slightly and Kai noticed he had a flush looked to him. "You're freezing. Go and sit in the lounge room. Spencer is going to build a fire in there in a minute."

Bryan shook his head. "Place Ian in the lounge room. I'll be fine."

Kai wanted to argue and try to convince Bryan to go onto the lounge room but knew he would not be able the convince his platinum hair friend. He reluctantly nods and turns to leave but not without throwing another concern glance over his shoulder.

He hears Bryan sigh as he steps away from the bedroom. Shuffling quietly down the hall into the kitchen Kai gathered a bundle of papers under his arm and grabbed a box of matches on the way out. He wasn't certain if they already had matches.

Kai walked passed Bryan's room again and threw another concern glance inside. Bryan didn't notice him as he continued to stare out the window. Kai reminded himself to tell Spencer about Bryan.

Spencer and Bryan had a really strong connection between them. They're usually paired off. They compliment each other rather well. Kai sense something between the two but what that was, he isn't certain, but knows it's nothing to worry about.

Spencer was the peacemaker of the group. Whenever he and Tala would get into a fight, one minute Tala would be acting friendly, the next he was complaining about something, accusing him of something, Spencer would come along and break the two of them up.

Tala would go somewhere and brood, while Kai would go and have a word with Bryan, wondering why Tala was acting strangely.

Bryan isn't normally one to sit down and do nothing, like he is now. He was somewhat a adrenalin junkie. Always up for something that would be consider dangerous to a mere human.

Kai shook his head as he wandered back into the lounge room. Walking over to Spencer, he said, "I wasn't certain if you already had matches so a grabbed another box."

"I though we did but we can't find them at the moment so I'm glad you did." Spencer said, taking the paper and the box of matches from Kai.

Kai nodded but couldn't help but feel this emotion, this concern for Bryan. He notice Spencer gazing at him and heard Tala snort.

"Kai?"

"I'm a little concern for Bryan. I do not think he is well." Kai said, playing with the end of his jumper again.

He saw Spencer nod and smile at him. "After I build this fire I'll go and check on him, all right?"

Satisfied, Kai nodded and turned to Ian who was trying to get comfortable. He helped him settle and watched him as he drifted off to sleep. He glance from the corner of his eye at Tala who had moved to lean against the wall again. He looked deep in thought.

Sighing to himself, Kai sat on his knees switching gazes between Ian and Tala. Tala was so moody lately and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He seemed extra vicious whenever a stranger off the street would walk by and ask Kai this really strange question, like your place or mine? What kind of question is that? And he often gets this line as well, something about having legs that go all the way up to his ass or something. Kai thought everyone had legs that were connected to their butt.

"Tala keep an eye on this fire while I go and check on Bryan." Kai heard Spencer say, interrupting his last train of thought.

He sees Tala nod and watch as Spencer left the room. Tala walked over to the fire and place a few logs on it. Kai turned to Ian for a second, saw that he was asleep and moved to sit next to Tala, in front of the fire.

"Ian is asleep." Kai said quietly, gazing at the flickering flames. "You did not tell me what was bothering you earlier, did you?"

He removed his gaze from the fire when he felt Tala wrap and arm around his shoulders. Tala's other hand slipped up to his cheek, tilting Kai towards him.

"I didn't, did I?" He said.

Kai felt his eyes widen when Tala began to tilt his chin up towards him, and watched in shock when Tala moved forward to place his lips on his. Kai was shocked, there is no way someone like Tala would want to kiss someone like him.

Suddenly a sneeze interrupted the silence and Tala groaned. He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Kai over. Kai put out his hand to stop himself from falling onto his side.

"I'm going to check on Bryan." Tala said simply and stormed out of the room.

Kai blinked and turned to Ian who was still little groggy. Kai shifted and tucked Ian into the blankets. Kai glanced up the hallway. He wanted to know what was bothering Tala, and he wants to know now. He hurried up the hallway. He sees Tala standing in Bryan's room, smirking.

On the bed was Bryan and Spencer, snuggling together and from the look on Bryan's face Tala was teasing them. He walked in and grabbed Tala by the arm, dragged him from the room.

"What? Hey!" Tala said, but didn't really struggle. Kai managed to drag him half-way to the lounge room when Tala stopped.

"Why did you do that?"

"Leave them be, Tala." Kai said simply. "You're acting strange today. What is wrong?"

"You don't know, do you? You're so naïve, it makes me sick sometimes, I swear. You want to know what my problem is? It's you, all right. You're my problem." Tala looked furious

Kai blinked, an unknown pain in his chest. "What could I have done to upset you?"

"That's my point!" Tala fumed. He was about to continue when Ian walked in. Tala stopped and looked at the small teen. "Go and sit in front of the fire, Ian." He said while taking Ian's arm and dragging him back to the lounge room.

Something wet slipped down his cheek and Kai was startled to find that he was crying softly. He quickly wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his, Tala's, jumper. He wonders if he should give it back.

Kai wanted to ask Bryan what he did wrong, since Tala won't tell him because he is too angry with him, but he didn't really want to disturb the two of them. He silently wished that he and Tala had the same kind of relationship that Bryan and Spencer had. They never fought, never accuse one another.

Kai sighed again and wiped his eyes. He nodded to himself. It wouldn't hurt to go and ask, he is sure Bryan won't mind. Besides if he really did something wrong to Tala, Bryan would have mentioned it by now, wouldn't he?

Slowly easing the door open Kai glanced inside. Spencer was lying on his back with Bryan curled up on his chest. Kai couldn't help but smile at the pair. He saw Bryan return the smile and snuggle back into Spencer's chest.

Kai suddenly felt a presence behind him. Tala walked into the room and frowned. He suddenly turned to Kai and glared at him. Kai blinked and tilted his head to the side, mentally saying that he isn't in the mood to fight. Suddenly Tala bent down and flung him over his shoulder. He spun around and stormed out the room.

"Tala, what on earth has gotten into you today? Put me down."

Tala placed Kai on his feet, then grabbed him by the shoulders, crushing him into his chest. His head came down and his mouth moved hungrily against his, the force of the kiss was pushing his head back, so that Kai had to grab at him to stay upright. He felt Tala let go of his shoulders and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Kai gasp and felt Tala's tongue slip pass his lips and teeth, exploring his mouth. Kai blushed and sunk against Tala, wrapping his arms around the redheads neck, pulling himself into the kiss.

Tala suddenly broke the kiss and Kai let him wrap his arms around him. "You get it now?" He said.

"This is way you were so irritable." Kai said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He heard Tala growl and Kai blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

I told you it was going to be longer than the pervious three sweatdrops I won't do Ian, it'll probably be really, really short. But hwy, who knows?

Read and review:D


End file.
